Miroir, miroir
by Rinya
Summary: OS. Le dernier jour en prison de Sirius Black. Même s'il ne sait pas que c'est le dernier jour. Même s'il ne sait pas qu'il va être le premier à s'évader d'Azkaban, grâce à l'aide d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir.


**NB** : C'est vrai ça, je fais jamais de note d'auteur ici. D'ailleurs, j'ai le droit Ôo ?

Bon, tout ça pour dire que oui je sais, je devrais bosser ma fic principale au lieu d'écrire des trucs sans queue ni tête. Mais j'avais pas envie. Stout :p

Je crois que ce truc est assez space. Je tenais donc juste à préciser que nan, je ne me drogue pas. Là, c'est juste les effets secondaires de 48h en état de veille. Alors voilà, j'vais aller dormir un peu avec mon chat du comté de Chester. Vous, faites ce que vous voulez de ce truc =)

**Miroir, Miroir**

La femme court à travers la plaine. Une torche brûle dans chacune de ses mains, peinant à percer l'obscurité insondable qui l'entoure, mais elle s'accroche à elles, car elle sait qu'elles sont le seul moyen de _les_ tenir à distance.

Peut-être a-t-elle courut toute la nuit. Ou peut-être plus longtemps. Peut-être la nuit a-t-elle refusée de céder la place au jour. Et peut-être n'est-ce pas plus mal, car quel réconfort pourrait lui apporter le jour ? Le repos bien sûr, mais à part ça ? Elle ne verrait toujours qu'une plaine déserte à perte de vue, un horizon qu'elle ne peut atteindre, et le soir, la chasse reprendrait. Elle s'était parfois dit que le monde se jouait d'elle, qu'il tournait à l'envers sous ses pas et que, malgré ses efforts presque surhumains, elle ne bougeait jamais, ne serait-ce que d'un pas. Peut-être que tout cela ne servait à rien.

Mais malgré ces pensées, elle ne s'arrête pas. Elle court toujours, encore et encore. De temps en temps, elle sent la chaleur des flammes plus forte, lorsque la force de ses bras la trahit, et lui parvient l'odeur de quelques-uns de ses cheveux qui roussissent et crépitent. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'immoler. Elle imaginait déjà la scène ; ses vêtements qui s'embrasaient, sa peau qui se craquelait et se consumait, une torche géante au milieu de ce désert sans début ni fin. A la fin, il ne resterait qu'un corps calciné et informe, touche de couleur sombre au milieu de la terre verte, et puis, le temps ferait son oeuvre, le soleil la chaufferait à blanc, peut-être quelque créature égarée viendrait-elle picorer sa maigre chair et, au bout d'un temps infini, il ne resterait plus que de la poussière d'os, que le vent balayerait d'un souffle négligent.

Mais non, non, c'était folie de penser cela. _Ils_ viendraient avant. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'_ils_ feraient d'elle.

Alors, elle continue à courir.

Et comme toujours, elle accueille le lever du soleil avec déception. Si on peut appeler cela un lever de soleil bien sûr. Ici, il n'est pas question d'une aube rouge et d'un astre qui s'élève peu à peu dans le ciel. Non, il fait nuit, et puis il fait jour. C'est tout.

A bout de souffle, elle s'écroule dans l'herbe. Et comme toujours, à peine sa tête a-t-elle touché l'herbe qu'elle se sent parfaitement reposée.

Elle se redresse un peu, regarde aux alentours. Où sont donc passées les torches ? Elle aurait juré les avoir eu encore en main quelques secondes auparavant. Tout comme elle aurait juré qu'il n'y avait pas d'arbre lorsqu'elle s'est arrêtée.

C'est un pommier, et ses fruits sont rouge sang. Elle en saisit un et le croque, bien qu'elle n'ait pas faim. Elle n'a jamais faim d'ailleurs. Etrange. Elle doit bien être là depuis l'origine des temps. Ou peut-être pas. En y réfléchissant, elle croit vaguement se souvenir d'un bébé. Le sien ? Peut-être, elle ne saurait le dire.

Elle voit un homme. Un homme avec des yeux rouges. Qui peut-il bien être ?

Un mouvement attire son attention. Il y a quelque chose qui bouge tout près d'elle, ou du moins quelque chose qui fait bouger l'herbe. Ce n'est pas un être humain. Ce n'est même pas un animal. C'est juste une tâche sombre, qui s'éloigne au fur et à mesure, et comme c'est le premier mouvement qu'elle voit depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité, elle la suit.

***

Sirius Black grogna dans son demi-sommeil. Qui était l'imbécile qui s'amusait à gratter à la porte ? _Probablement James_, pensa-t-il, et il grogna quelques mots de malédiction envers son camarade, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut, à sa surprise, qu'un aboiement.

_Ha oui. Animagus. Azkaban._

Wow. Pendant dix secondes, il avait complètement oublié où il était. Un miracle. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que la prison avait finalement raison de lui ; peut-être devenait-il fou.

Il reprit sa forme humaine. Il avait senti qu'il faisait jour - bien qu'il n'y avait là aucune fenêtre vers l'extérieur, sa forme canine pouvait toujours sentir s'il faisait jour ou nuit dehors. Et le jour, des humains passaient dans les couloirs. Très peu daignaient jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans sa cellule, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Quoique ça aurait peut-être été une bonne distraction, à bien y penser. Imaginer la panique d'un employé du ministère quelconque quant à la place de ce pauvre taré de Black il ne verrait qu'un chien noir aurait presque pu le faire sourire. Mais il semblait qu'on lui avait enlevé jusqu'à son sens de l'humour en le jetant dans sa cellule.

Il se redressa mollement et balaya la pièce d'un regard morne. Lit : ok. Sanitaires (il aurait aussi pu trouver très drôle d'appeler cela des sanitaires) : ok. Murs, plafond, sol : ok. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. _Allons bon. Il est où, le problème mon grand ? Peut-être qu'un cloporte est entré pendant que tu dormais ? Sacrilège ! Ou peut-être qu'une brique a eu un problème. Tu devrais peut-être faire l'appel, histoire de vérifier que tes 876 meilleures amies vont bien._

En fait, le problème venait bien des murs, réalisa-t-il au bout d'un moment. Du mur du fond plus précisément (il l'avait appelé Peter, car c'était celui où les sanitaires étaient accrochés). Ce ne pouvait pas être James qui grattait, mais il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui grattait de l'autre côté. Et ça ne pouvait même pas être sa détraquée de cousine - chambre à gauche - ou son abruti de mari - chambre à droite -, parce que le mur du fond donnait directement sur quatre mètres de vide avant de plonger dans l'océan.

Il s'approcha du mur et y colla son oreille. Ouais, pas de doutes. Il gratta à son tour. Il se sentit stupide d'ailleurs, preuve qu'il avait encore un peu de bon sens. _Et en plus, tu vas abimer la numéro 534. _De l'autre côté, le bruit s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit de plus belle.

" Heu... Ohé ?, risqua-t-il. Du bateau ? Mouette ? Martin-pêcheur ? Cigogne ? D'ailleurs, y'a des cigognes dans le coin ? "

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais le bruit continua - _grat grat_ -, et il constata qu'il se déplaçait lentement. Il suivit son cheminement le long du mur et finit par arriver à côté de l'évier. Le bruit devint métallique alors ; quoi que ce fut, ça venait de s'introduire dans le tuyau. Il se demanda un instant si Peter aurait pu avoir le culot de venir le narguer jusqu'ici, mais ce n'est pas un rat qu'il vit sortir de l'évier.

C'était un doigt.

***

En suivant le mouvement que fait la chose dans l'herbe, elle arrive bientôt à un endroit pour la première fois différent de tout ce qu'elle a vu jusque là. Juste une petite montagne, ou peut-être une colline, avec des pierres, sans sentier. Elle peine, ralentit, mais la chose à l'air de l'attendre. Et puis, elle arrive en haut, tout en haut, et elle s'arrête. Elle n'a eu l'impression de grimper que quelques minutes, mais elle se rend compte qu'elle se situe à une hauteur vertigineuse. De là où elle est, son regard embrasse le monde, et plus loin encore. Elle voit des forêts, des lacs et des déserts. Elle voit des hommes aussi, mais ils sont loin, trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais les atteindre. Ce sont juste des petits points noirs, de petites fourmis insignifiantes. Ils l'ignorent, et elle se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal.

" Vraiment ? ", dit une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourne et voit la chose qui l'a emmenée jusqu'ici. Elle lui est étrangement familière, cette tache sombre sur le sol, et elle comprend tout à coup pourquoi.

" Bien sûr, lui répond-elle alors. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.

- Si. Tu as laissé des traces là-bas. Tu ne t'en souviens donc pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ton fils ?

- ...

- Moi, je m'en souviens. Moi aussi, je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. Moi aussi, je l'ai aimé. Mais toi, tu t'es perdue depuis que tu es ici. Tu t'es détachée du monde. Tu t'es même détachée de moi, ta propre ombre ! Ce n'est pas normal !

- Rien n'est normal ici. D'ailleurs où est-ce ici ? Y-a-t-il un moyen de sortir ? Si tu aimes tant mon fils, conduits-moi donc auprès de lui !

- Ca, je ne le peux pas, répond l'ombre. Mais je peux te montrer une partie de ce que tu as oublié. Tu n'es pas fatiguée de courir ? Laisse un peu les autres courir à ta place. De plus, cela leur serait plus profitable à eux qu'à toi. "

Et puis, sans qu'elle n'ait accepté quoi que ce soit, un miroir apparaît. Un miroir dans le sol. Elle ne réalise pas tout de suite que c'est un miroir, car elle a oublié son propre reflet, mais elle comprend lorsqu'elle voit la femme qui lui fait face répéter ses gestes. Elle a l'air de voler dans le ciel sans soleil.

Et puis, l'image se brouille, comme si l'on avait jeté une poignée de sable dans l'eau. A la place de son reflet, elle voit une pièce, petite, sombre, et sale. Un chien dort sur le matelas crasseux dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Elle a déjà vu ce chien. Ho, elle a eu tellement d'affection pour ce chien...

Alors, elle cherche à l'atteindre. Elle s'accroupit, pose ses mains sur cette image, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien put toucher une vitre. Mais il lui faut l'atteindre. Elle aime ce chien, et ce chien n'est pas heureux là-bas.

Elle fouille la surface de la vitre avec ses mains. Elle cherche une ouverture, un point faible. Elle frappe, frotte, gratte et puis, elle se rend compte que dans la pièce, le chien s'est transformé en homme. Il regarde dans sa direction, s'approche d'elle, mais son regard n'est pas posé sur elle. Elle se demande s'il l'entend et, comme pour répondre à sa question, l'homme gratte à son tour. Elle s'interrompt un instant - _il m'a entendue !_ - puis recommence à chercher une faiblesse dans la vitre. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû apprendre le morse, et puis elle se rend compte qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'est le morse. Il lui semble que l'homme, de l'autre côté, dis quelque chose, mais elle ne l'entend pas. Et puis, tout à coup, elle sent son index s'enfoncer à travers la vitre.

***

_Tu deviens vraiment barge, mon pauvre. Mais bon, au moins, c'est un doigt de femme. Hey, reviens le doigt !_

***

Paniquée, elle rompt le contact avec la vitre. Elle regarde sa main droite mais son index est toujours là. Elle a cru un instant qu'elle l'avait perdu. Rassurée, elle se tourne à nouveau vers la vitre. L'homme a dû voir quelque chose, car il fixe l'endroit où sa main était posée. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qui elle est alors qu'elle l'ignore elle-même ? Se souvient-il seulement d'elle ? Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle quitté ce monde ?

Et puis lui vient une idée. Elle s'arrache quelques cheveux, les enroule autour de son doigt. Puis elle cherche à nouveau le trou dans la vitre.

***

Sirius venait juste de se convaincre qu'il avait tout simplement eu une hallucination lorsque le doigt réapparu, mais il avait quelque chose enroulé autour de lui. Il s'approcha, méfiant, mais comme le doigt était inerte, il finit par le toucher. Il le _touchait_. Si c'était une hallucination, elle était sacrément réaliste.

Puis il saisit ce qui l'entourait. C'étaient des cheveux. Des cheveux sacrément réels. Des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

Sirius put quasiment entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'enclencher - _ding, crac, crr _! Et puis, il regarda le mur ; il ne savait pas _où _regarder, mais il se mit à frapper sur chacune des pierres en hurlant.

***

Elle voit l'homme crier. Il a compris en voyant ses cheveux, il la connaît, et maintenant, il lui crie quelque chose, mais elle ne l'entend pas. Il semble répéter encore et encore la même syllabe.

" Ton prénom, lui dit son ombre. Il crie ton prénom. "

A cet instant, elle entend son propre prénom dans sa tête. _Lily, Lily !_ Comment a-t-elle pu oublier son nom ? Et puis, d'autres voix, des dizaines d'autres - _Je sais ce que tu es_ -, des voix d'hommes et de femmes - _Tu es une sorcière_ -, des voix qu'elle reconnait, qu'elle comprend - _Emmène Harry avec toi !_ - et dont elle se souvient enfin.

Alors, elle passe de l'autre côté du miroir.

***

" Qu'est-ce que vous fichez Black ? ", aboya une voix dans son dos.

La bouche encore ouverte sur un autre cri - _Lily !_ - qui ne retentit jamais, Sirius se retourna. A travers les barreaux, Cornelius Fudge le regardait comme s'il voyait un fou. Il avait sans doute un peu raison. Peut-être devait-il lui donner raison.

" Je passe le temps, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Passez le temps en silence, Black ! Il y a d'autres pensionnaires que vous ici, et ils aiment le calme. "

_Quelle ironie..._

" C'est la _Gazette_ que vous avez là Monsieur ?

- _Monsieur le Ministre_, corrigea Fudge avec dédain.

- Peut-être qu'elle m'aiderait à passer le temps en silence, _Monsieur_. "

Fudge le regarda un instant - de haut. Puis il lui lança presque le journal au visage avant de s'en aller.

Sirius jeta la _Gazette_ sur son lit. Au moins un peu de lecture de gagné.

" Ne la jettes pas ", dit une voix au fond de sa cellule.

_Lily, Lily, Lily..._ Elle était pâle comme un fantôme. Il lui sembla même qu'elle flottait. Il se précipita vers elle pour l'étreindre, la serrer, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

" Ne me touche pas. Je vais disparaître si tu me touches." Puis elle indiqua du menton le journal posé sur le matelas. " Tu devrais lire l'article. Celui page dix-neuf, celui sur les Weasley. "

Résistant à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui demander cent fois pardon et lui poser mille questions, il fit ce qu'elle demandait. Et il _le_ reconnut. Il était vivant. Et il allait à _Poudlard_... Avec _Harry_... La rage qui l'avait envahi la dernière fois qu'il _l_'avait vu pris à nouveau possession de lui. Douze ans. _Douze putains d'années_ ! Il déchira la photo, déchira le journal, s'acharna à le froisser et l'écraser entre ses mains avant de le jeter au loin. Puis il se calma, car il vit qu'elle lui souriait.

" Il est temps que justice soit faite", avait-elle dit. Alors, le soir tombé, il l'avait suivie.

***

Il était épuisé lorsqu'il arriva sur le rivage. Se retournant, il vit la brume au loin sur l'océan, et il devina vaguement les contours de la prison. Il espérait que sa fuite n'avait pas encore été découverte.

_Fudge va être content, _pensa-t-il_. Les autres pensionnaires vont avoir la paix._

Elle était toujours là, forme vaporeuse et insaisissable dans la lumière du matin naissant. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'avait eu qu'à se transformer et à la suivre. Il n'avait croisé aucun détraqueur en route, ni aucun Auror. Les barrières qui protégeaient la prison d'Azkaban l'avait laissé passé sans résistance.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Je connaissais le chemin, c'est tout. "

Derrière eux, les vagues clapotaient doucement sur les galets, mais lui écouta plutôt le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans les branches de la forêt. En fermant les yeux, il se serait presque cru dans la Forêt Interdite. Il pouvait voir James, et Rémus. Ils étaient en pleine escapade nocturne, et ils étaient bien.

" Tu n'es pas réelle, dit-il, et elle sourit.

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, répondit-elle. Comment oses-tu en douter, Sirius Black ?

- Comment va James ?, hasarda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas." Elle parut triste tout à coup. " Je crois que je me suis un peu perdue en chemin. Mais je vais le retrouver maintenant et tous les deux, nous veillerons sur toi. Sur toit et sur Harry.

- Pas besoin. Que veux-tu qu'il arrive à ton fils si un Maraudeur veille sur lui ?"

Elle rit. C'était le premier rire qu'il entendait depuis douze ans. C'était frais comme une rivière. Incapable de résister, il leva la main vers son visage et lui effleura la joue.

" Merci ", murmura-t-il. Ses yeux d'émeraude brillèrent un peu et puis, elle s'effaça doucement dans un souffle de vent.


End file.
